<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ELEMETALS by RoronoaD_Grace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446431">ELEMETALS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoronoaD_Grace/pseuds/RoronoaD_Grace'>RoronoaD_Grace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Naruto, One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, Multi, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:53:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoronoaD_Grace/pseuds/RoronoaD_Grace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>22 años atrás, el Usurpador se plantó a las afueras de la cuidad capital con un ejercito maldito. Demonios de formas grotescas y sin alma que consumían toda vida existente. Criaturas del avismo. Fue como si un manto negro se posara sobre Terra, volviendo la noche aún más oscura y absorbiendo todo a su paso. Gritos monstruosos, desesperación y la sangre de inocentes derramada en una sola noche. </p>
<p>Terra muere lentamente, los bosques comienzan a marchitarse y los ríos y lagos a secarse. La esperanza parece estar perdida y los corazones de los habitantes de Terra lloran por el futuro que se les fue cruelmente arrebatado.</p>
<p>Pero, ocultos bajó las narices del Usurpador y sus bastardo, la esperanza de Terra yace. Entrenando. Sobreviviendo con un solo propósito: Liberar a Terra de los demonios. </p>
<p>Luchas, miedo, muerte, desesperación... amor y esperanza. </p>
<p>La promesa de una vida mejor en las manos de seis jóvenes que deberán demostrar que son dignos del poder dado a ellos. Algunos ni siquiera saben que hacen allí, otros tienen muy claras sus convicciones. Pero sin duda, todos quieren sobrevivir a una lucha que estaba destinada a suceder desde hacia décadas atrás.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki &amp; Kirishima Eijirou, Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Holaa, muchas gracias a quienes decidieron darle una pequeña oportunidad a esta historia. Me gustaría decir muchas cosas, pero para alargarme solo diré que me gusta mucho la trama del fic y ojalá a ustedes también les resulte interesante y quieran seguir leyendo. </p>
<p>10 mil millones de disculpas por los horrores ortográficos. Estoy pendeja y ciega, pero más pendeja. </p>
<p>Sin más que decir excepto que, ojalá y el prólogo sea de su agrado, los dejo leer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>ELEMENTALES</em>
    </b>
    
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Prólogo</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <em>Las aves de colores exóticos y formas extravagantes alzaron sus grandes, pequeñas, esqueléticas y emplumadas alas y emprendieron vuelo en el azul y opaco cielo. Sus ojos de pupilas alargadas moviéndose en todas direcciones y sus narices huesudas olfateando la fuente del manjar que inundaba el aire.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Sangre. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Un grito resonó en la distancia haciendo que otras aves se lanzaran en picado de las altas copas de los árboles de hojas amarillentas y troncos medio muertos, huyendo por el peligro inminente. Las aves carroñeras, a su vez, planearon hacia el lugar del cual provenían los gritos desesperados y el fuerte y delicioso aroma a muerte.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Sus graznidos le provocaban escalofríos a cualquiera que los escuchara. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Pero el muchacho de ojos rojos y cabellos rubios, que en ese momento estaban sucios, manchados de sangre y pegándosele a las sienes, no tenía permitido prestar atención a nada excepto a los enemigos frente suyo. No podía distraerse un segundo si quería tener al menos una mínima oportunidad de sobrevivir… o al menos una oportunidad de que su compañero escapara.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>El chico creyó que era fuerte. Toda su vida se había podido defender y hacer trizas a los enemigos que se le pusieron enfrente, destrozándolos con sus garras y con sus colmillos. Pensó que era bueno y podrían sobrevivir a la travesía en la que se enfrascado con su compañero.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Pero era débil. Y esa debilidad tenía al borde de la muerte a su pareja.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Y no era que en realidad fueron débiles, ni el muchacho rubio ni su compañero de cabellos rojizos, quien yacía recostado contra una gran roca, con la piel sudorosa y los cabellos revueltos y una mano con garras en lugar de uñas sosteniéndose el costado derecho, allí donde minutos atrás, una de esas cosas que había atravesado la piel con las manos desnudas. Por que no, no eran débiles.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Habían entrenado toda su vida su cuerpo y sus habilidades entre ellos, siendo siempre el oponente del otro. No eran débiles, era solo que las cosas que eran sus oponentes era más fuertes. También eran más.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Pero el hecho de que fueron más no era el motivo por el que iban perdiendo, pues uno solo de ellos había logrado ponerlos contra la pared a los dos. Lo que los llevaba en tan mal estado era él, el chico de cabellos rubio y su debilidad. O eso se decía él una y otra vez.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Hacía días atrás se había enfermado y, hasta ese momento, no estaba recuperado, lo que había provocado que su compañero intentara protegerlos a ambos. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Quizá si hubiera estado sano los dos hubieran luchado con todo lo que tenían y el otro chico peli-rojo no hubiera tenido que preocuparse de ambos, lo que claramente lo distrajo y acabó en él siendo herido gravemente. Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan débil como para caer enfermo, hubieran tenido una oportunidad.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Pero era su culpa, su maldita culpa. Lo único que quería en ese momento era por lo menos crear una oportunidad para que su pareja pudiera escapar.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Si podía lograrlo, podría morir en paz y sin remodimie…</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—No p-pienses en tonterías, Kat —La voz del chico peli-rojo estaba débil, jadeante. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—No son tonterías, Eiji. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—No e-es tu c-culpa. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—Pero lo e-es —Había intentado ser fuerte, Necesito serlo. Pero escuchar a Eiji no culparlo había logrado que su voz se quebrara. Se mordió los labios para evitar que un sollozo escapara de su boca.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Con molestia, se limpió la humedad de los ojos que amenazaba con desbordarse. Él no era así, maldita sea, él no era de los que se quiebran. Él era de los que luchan con todo y luego se lamentan, quizá. Quizá el ver en tan mal estado al peli-rojo y aún estar enfermo le afectaba más de lo que creía.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—No l-lo es, Kat, n-no lo e…</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—Si me preguntan a mi —Dijo entonces una tercera voz, el dueño de la misma sonaba divertido—. Creo que sí es tu culpa.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Eiji pegó un rugido furioso, mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos hacia el dueño de la voz que estaba a unos metros frente a ellos, rodeado de otros cuatro cuerpos. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—¡Cállate, c-cosa! —Exigió, escupiendo un poco de sangre. Sus ojos rojos se encontraban furiosos.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—¿Es ese tu mejor insulto? —Se burló el dueño de la voz, un muchacho de unos veintitantos años, de cabello castaño y sonrisa sínica. Sobre cada costado de su cabeza, dos cuernos sobresalían—. Es decepcionante.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Sus ropas, a diferencia de los dos muchachos heridos, se vieron pulcra, sin una sola mancha de sangre. Lo único que lo delataba de su fechoría, eran sus garras, largas y afiladas, pues en ellas reposaba la sangre de Eiji.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—Termina con ellos de una vez, Oikawa, padre nos espera —Una nueva voz se unió. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—Le quitas lo divertido a la vida, querido Ushijima —Oikawa sonrió en dirección del susodicho. Un hombre de aspecto más fornido y fuerte, con expresión solemne y también con cuernos sobre sus sienes.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Pero la sonrisa del castaño no era alegre, más bien salvaje y muy, muy molesta. Como si estuviera conteniendo para no arrancarle la cabeza con sus propias garras. A pesar de la obvia hostilidad, Ushijima permaneció con aspecto imperturbable. Lo que claramente solo incrementó la ira de Oikawa. Una sonrisa malvada y divertida se ensanchó en su rostro. </em>
    <br/>
    <em>Sus ojos del color de la tierra mojada se fijaron en los dos muchachos con las ropas rasgadas y sucias. Él los carreras desde arriba con frío desdén y como si fueran unas asquerosas cucarachas. Insectos insignificantes.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>A Kat, el rubio, un escalofrío le erizó los vellos. El brillo carmesí en los ojos de esa cosa no parecía nada alentador. Era frustrante saber que tan solo había estado jugando con ellos cuando Eiji y él había dado todo lo que tenían.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Oikawa dio un pasó hacia él, alertando todos sus sentidos. El rubio gruñó, mostrando sus colmillos y afilando aún más sus garras. Sus orejas, grandes y peludas, erizadas sobre su cabeza al igual que su cola en su espalda baja.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>No morir podría ahí.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>No así. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>No después de todo lo que hay pasado juntos. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>No cuando Eiji comenzaba a dejar de culparse por lo que había sucedido. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Él gritó, fuerte y claro, lleno de furia y dolor… también miedo. Miedo a perder todo lo que era importante para él. Sus ojos rojizos se posaron desesperados en el peli-rojo herido. Debía salvado, sin importar qué. Incluso a costa de su propia vida.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Sin embargo, Eiji pensaba de la misma forma que él y, antes de que pudiera detenerlo de cometer una estupidez, él peli-rojo utilizó las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban para colocarse entre el rubio y Oikawa. Siendo su escudo. Kat lo vio ahí, manchado de sangre y tierra, con moretones y rasguños, apenas en pie pero terco en querer protegerlo hasta el último momento.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Lo amaba. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Lo amaba más que a su vida.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Su corazón se estrujó y solo pudo soltar un sollozo al ver su espalda retorcerse y escuchar sus huesos crujir, su piel abrirse justo en sus omóplatos y cada vértebra de su columna saliendo de estas sus huesos reformados. Su sangre carmesí brotó en su espalda y en sus manos pues apretaba tan fuerte los puños que las garras destrozaban sus palmas.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Él sabía cuanto dolía la transformación, y cuanto Eiji odiaba hacerla, pues gracias a ella ahora Kat tenía una muy fea cicatriz en su vientre, en el costado izquierdo; pero le dolía más imaginar perderlo sin haberlo absolutamente todo.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Es por ello que, ahora frente a él, un nuevo Eiji yacía. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Uno con un par de cuernos sobresaliendo desde sus sienes. Con piel roja y escamosa en diferentes partes del cuerpo: hombros, costados, mejillas. Con un quinto miembro largo y escamoso contorneándose de un lado a otro en su espalda baja. Y grandes alas membranosas de un rojo intenso, fuertes, hermosas, con grandes garras en estas y una hilera de huesos sobresalientes que iban desde sus omoplatos hasta su espalda baja, justo al comienzo de su cola.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Sus alas eran majestuosas.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Majestuoso de la era Eijirō.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Kat las amaba, sus alas, porque era parte de Eiji, ya él lo amaba como nada. Ojalá el peli-rojo pudiera sentir lo mismo de sí.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—¿Y me corta una mi cosa en dados? —Oikawa dijo, burlón, observando con ojos brillosos, fascinados, al chico dragón que yacía frente a él.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Existían casi ya ninguno de ellos, de hecho, hasta donde había escuchado, había uno solo caminando sobre los suelos de Terra, porque los cielos han dejado de ser de su dominio. Aunque muchas cosas se decían de este. Que era falso, que había muerto hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Solo un rumor para tratar de generar miedo. Que solo era un chico inexperto suplantando a su padre. Que era tan salvaje y fuerte que resultaba demoníaco. Él creía que existía, aunque incluso su padre se negara a creerlo.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Pero, claramente, no era el muchacho frente suyo.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Ver uno cara a cara, aunque incompleto, era una maravilla. Era por ello que no podía permitir que nadie más que él, le pusiera una garra encima. </em>
    <br/>
    <em>Sonrió, avanzando hacia el chico dragón.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Este, sin esperar algún otro movimiento hostil de su parte, arremetió contra Oikawa, rugiendo y batiendo las alas, lanzando zarpazos dirigidos hacía el rostro del castaño. Quien, con movimientos elegantes y rápidos, esquivaba cada intento del peli-rojo por sacarle los ojos o atravesarle el corazón. Sus golpes eran tan torpes y lentos, predecibles, que resultaba ridículo y patético.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>¿Acaso realmente creía que tenía alguna oportunidad? </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>El rubio se levantó del suelo, tan lento y tambaleante como el chico dragón, uniéndose a él en la pelea. Lucharían juntos, heridos y desesperados, utilizando lo último de fuerza que les quedaba. Era gracioso y, al mismo tiempo, quizás un tanto conmovedor.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Ambos lo atacaron a matar, siendo tan fieros como podían en la condición en la que se encontraban. Rugiendo furiosos y lanzando ataques sincronizados. Pero estaban demasiado lastimados como para que pudieran ser tomados realmente en serio. Quizá podrían ser rivales en mejores condiciones y con mejor entrenamiento. Pero en ese momento solo era unas cucarachas que podía matar aplastándolas con su bota.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—Ya basta de esto —Espetó él, aburrido de ese estúpido jueguito. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Eiji atacó de nuevo, rugiendo con fiereza, pero esta vez en lugar de que Oikawa simplemente lo esquivará, lo tomó de la muñeca sorprendiendo al peli-rojo completamente. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—El juego se terminó —Le dijo, sonriendo sombríamente de una forma que resultaba perturbadora a la vista. Entonces apretó su muñeca con fuerza, girándola en un ángulo imposible, sintiendo como el hueso se partía en dos. Después lo hizo retorcerse solo para girarlo y luego tomar una de sus alas.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>El crujir de sus huesos haciéndose trizas, destrozando completamente su ala, Kat no podría quitárselo de la mente, mucho menos el gritó de dolor que escapó de la garganta de Eiji, brutal y desgarrador, que le provocó escalofríos en todo el cuerpo. Sintió que le atravesaban el corazón con miles de espadas.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Después solo lo lanzó lejos con fuerza desmedida, como si fuera una muñeca de tela, sin huesos y sin vida. Su cuerpo malherido se estrelló contra un árbol de tronco muy grueso, haciendo crujir una vez más los huesos de peli-rojo. Este soltó un jadeo que murió en cuanto salió de sus labios.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—¡EIJIRŌ! </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Kat gritó, completamente asustado, rasgándose la garganta en el proceso. Corrió hacia donde Eijirō había sido lanzado, importándole poco si rompía la regla más importante en una pelea: jamás darle la espalda al enemigo.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Corrió sin tener otra cosa en la mente que su pareja, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y el corazón latiendo en su garganta. El pecho dolía como si le hubieran aplastado todas las costillas.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—¡Eijirō, Eijirō! —Él llamó, casi estando a su lado, pero la debilidad en su cuerpo pudo con él. Sus piernas temblaban demasiado, lo que lo hizo caer de bruces contra el destrozado suelo, enterrando la cara en los restos de gramilla, hojas, ramitas y tierra.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Pero él no se quejó, continue avanzando incluso sí lo hacia gateando. Necesitaba llegar hasta él, debería estar con Eijirō. Su corazón se estrujó más al verlo ahí, desparramado, apenas despierto y con la mirada. Lleno de tierra y sangre, con su brazo torcido en un ángulo horrible y su ala destrozada.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—Ka… suki —Le llamó a Eijirō apenas, la sangre borboteaba en sus labios. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Katsuki sollozó, terminando de llegar hasta él. </em>
    <br/>
    <em>Lo sostuvo con cuidado, abrazándolo a su cuerpo, haciéndolo reposar en sus piernas. Hundió su rostro sucio en el cuello del peli-rojo, temblando y sollozando, aferrándose a él con desesperación.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—L-Lo sien… a…</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—Shhh, shhh… está bien, está bien. No digas nada, guarda energías.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—Kat… suki lo s-siento. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Katsuki sollozó, derramando más lágrimas que en toda su vida. El alma se le estaba rompiendo justo frente a él y él no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo, más que empeorarlo al ser un completo inútil que no podía defendderse por sí mismo.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—Ah, el amor —Oikawa suspiró fingidamente—. Es tan… inútil.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—¡No te acerques! —Katsuki rugió al verlo dar un paso hacia ellos, sus orejas y cola volvieron a erizarse—. ¡Te voy a matar, maldito! ¡Te voy a matar! ¡Bastardo maldito, infeliz hijo de puta! —Cubrió el cuerpo de Eijiro de forma protectora, interponiéndose en el camino del castaño y él—. ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Te voy a matar! ¡Te voy a matar!</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Primero lo mataría antes de que volviera a tocarlo. Le borraría esa sonrisa asquerosa que tenía en la boca. Le arrancaría la cabeza y se la daría a las aves carroñeras que aleteaban en el opaco cielo. Lo haría. Claro que lo haría. Por supuestos que sí.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Oikawa los resultados, desdibujando su sonrisa, viéndolos con total seriedad. Tan solo estaba ahí, con expresión inmutable, observándolos fijamente sin moverse un solo centímetro. Por un momento, hasta sintió que sintió compasión de ellos y su patético intento por sobrevivir, quizás remordimiento por haberles hecho tanto daño.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Pero era imposible, esas cosas no tenían sentimientos. Salidos del mismísimo abismo, criaturas de la noche que caminaban bajo el sol. Lo peor que pudo haberle sucedido a todo Terra.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—Mi padre es un demonio —Oikawa dijo, con serenidad—. Pero mi madre era Terrana… Tengo tanto derecho como tú a caminar sobre los suelos de Terra —Fue como si le hubiera estado leyendo la mente.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—¡Ustedes destrozaron nuestro hogar! ¡Ustedes asesinaron a cachorros inocentes sin ninguna piedad! ¡Ustedes no tienen derecho a nada! ... TÚ no tienes derecho a nada —Soltó con odio, desprecio y crueldad. Era lo mínimo que podía mostrarle a cosas como esas.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Oikawa sonrió, de forma forzada, como si las palabras de Katsuki en verdad lo hubieran herido. Sonaba demasiado irreal para criaturas que sentían nada. Pero al rubio le lleno de placer imaginar que de verdad lo había lastimado.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—No importa si todos me rechazan —Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros ahora. A Eijirō, que apenas pero yacía consiente, le pareció ver en sus ojos una tristeza y vacío profundos. Pero no podía ser, esas cosas no eran como ellos, no sentían—. Un día, absolutamente todos reconocerán mi existencia —Oikawa aseguró.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Su mirada se llenó de fuego y seguridad. Más seguridad que antes pudo haber tenido. Nada lo detendría de su objetivo.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Ensombreció su semblante, eliminando sus emociones, si es que en verdad en algún segundo las tuvo. Los proyectos de nuevo como antes, con superioridad que sabía que tenía, como sí ellos valieran nada. Incluso menos que los gusanos de tierra que se arrastraban bajo sus pies.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Dio otro pasó hacia ellos. Y entonces Katsuki se hizo hacia atrás, allí de rodillas donde se fueron; sus ojos antes fieros y agresivos, lo miraron con temor tan solo un segundo, para luego el brillo en ellos cambiar. De repente ya no era el chico asustado que solo quería proteger a su ser amado, sino el chico que iba a hacerlo, costara lo que costara. Estaba lleno de seguridad salvaje.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Él se abrazo una vez más a Eijirō, colándose en el hueco de su cuello, pero fijando sus ojos rojos en Oikawa. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—Por favor, utiliza todo lo que tengas para irte —Ni siquiera le importaba si el chico mitad demonio lo escuchaba. Porque salvaría a Eiji sin importar qué. Si lo sabía o si no, nada cambiaría—. Incluso si tienes un ala rota, vuela. Has lo que sea necesario para sobrevivir.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—N-No ... Ka-Kats ...</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Pero Katsuki no estaba dispuesto a escuchar sus protestas.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Deshizo el agarre que tenía sobre él y lo hizo recostarse contra el mismo tronco de árbol con el que había chocado hacía nada. Luego él se quedó de pie frente suyo y frente a Oikawa, en medio de ambos. Siendo ahora él su escudo.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—Vete ahora, Eijirō —Ordenó, con la vista aún fija en Oikawa. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>El castaño sonrió de medio lado, venenoso. Se cruzó de brazos, como diciendo «Vamos, huye… sí es que puedes siquiera levantarte».</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—Eijirō. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—No p-puedo hacer… lo, Kat… </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—¿Entonces solo te vas a dar por vencido? No seas patético.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—Hay o-ocasio… nes, en l-las que ti-tienes que acep… tar q-que per… diste…</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>-¡No! ¡I can't! ¡No lo acepto!</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—¿Por q-qué?  </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—¡Porque si lo aceptamos, entonces significa que ya estamos muertos! ¡Y no pienso dejarte morir! —No volteó a verlo, pero su voz sonaba tan desesperada, que Eijirō sabía que estaba llorando de nuevo. Él también lo hacía.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—¿Có..mo podría y-yo irme, dejando… te a-atrás? Es c-como si estubie..ra arrancandome yo m-mismo el cora… zón… —Los dientes del rubio comenzó a castañear. Podía ver su cuerpo estremecerse por él llanto.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Y Oikawa solo estaba allí, burlándose de ellos. Dejando que hablaran porque sabía que, como Katsuki había dicho, ellos ya estaban muertos.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—Y-Yo no debería… no t-tengo la fuer… za para so-sobrevivir si… n ti. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Katsuki no era de los que lloraban, pero desde hacía un tiempo que le era imposible controlarrse, y lo odiaba, odiaba que sus enemigos pueden ver como se quebraba frente a ellos, como Eijirō también lo hacía. Y odiaba aún más que sus sentimientos solo sean una gran burla. Pero, claro ¿Qué más gratis? Ellos no entendían lo que era amar de verdad, ellos no conocían ese sentimiento, eran criaturas oscuras que ni siquiera podían sentir empatía.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—Yo tampoco puedo —Confesó él, sintiendo como las lágrimas desbordaban de sus ojos—. Yo tampoco puedo…</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Sonrió, en dirección de Oikawa, porque sabía que, a pesar de haberles ya ganado, esa cosa nunca debería lo que ellos sí y por más que destrozara todo Terra, nunca lo obtendría. Así que la victoria era suya. Sonrió también porque la vida era injusta y cruel. Pero al menos podrían morir uno junto al otro.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Entonces pensó en lo orgulloso que había sido toda su vida, en como desde hacía un tiempo sus emociones se rebalsaban aunque él intentara detenerlas, humillándolo, haciéndolo sentir expuesto. ¿Quién llora frente a un enemigo? Solo los débiles… pero, irónicamente, también los fuertes. Había que ser demasiado fuerte para poder demostrar quien eras en verdad. Para mostrarte tal como eres y luchar por tus convicciones.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Eijirō era fuerte. Era más fuerte que nadie. Kat sintió, justo en ese momento, que solo era un orgulloso cobarde que a pesar de amarlo con toda su alma, nunca se lo había dicho directamente. </em>
    <br/>
    <em>Si iba a morir, al menos quería decirlo una vez. Le hubiera encantado decirlo en otras circunstancias, pero ya no tenía tiempo para ello.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—Kirishima Eijirō —Llamó, pronunciando su nombre con toda la dulzura y amor que había en su ser. Girando la mirada tan solo un segundo para buscar sus ojos y poder observar su rostro cuando al fin lo dijera—. Yo…</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Pero se topó con unos ojos abiertos hasta donde podía, llorosos, aterrados. Y supo que algo iba terriblemente mal.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—¡N-No…! —Kirishima gritó apenas, escupiendo sangre e intentando levantarse, fallando completamente.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Katsuki volvió la mirada al frente, hacia donde yacía Oikawa, pero esa cosa ya no estaba allí. Se había movido en apenas un segundo. Ahora se ve justo enfrente de él. Sonriendo como maníaco mientras estiraba una mano con garras, lo tomaba del cuello y alzaba como si pesará nada.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>-No…! —El peli-rojo intentó ir hacia ellos, pero ya no podía, no tenía fuerzas para nada más que observar, mientras lloraba, como su corazón era destrozado sin piedad y sin que él pudiera evitarlo.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>El rubio pataleó en el aire, sujetándose del brazo de Oikawa e incrustando sus garras en su blanca piel rasgándola. Pero Oikawa ni siquiera parecía sentirlo.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Era un monstruo. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Oikawa, con toda la intensión de acabar por fin esa tontería, dirigió su mano libre y de filosas garras hacia el vientre del rubio, dispuesto a atravesarle el cuerpo y sacarle los intestinos por la espalda. Sin embargo, se detuvo justo a milímetros de tocar su piel llena de arañazos y moretones.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Sus ojos castaños lo observaron a los suyo, sin parpadear, de hecho, parecía un poco sorprendido. Su mirada entonces se desvió hacia su mano sobre su estomago, y luego volvió a sus ojos. Inspeccionando su rostro de manera meticulosa durante unos segundos, solo para entonces sonreír de forma macabra.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Lo colocó en el suelo, aún apretando su cuello, pero dándole un segundo para que el oxígeno ingresara furioso hacia sus pulmones. Luego lo hizo girar violentamente, permitir que pudiera estar frente a frente con Eijirō.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—No había notado lo precioso que eres —Oikawa susurró contra su oreja, provocando que un escalofrío le retorciera la espalda—. Tu sangre de lobo me será útil —Katsuki sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba, y le aterró de sobremanera.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>La otra mano del castaño, con la que había estado a punto de atravesarlo, subió también hasta su cuello, uniéndose a la otra y ambas presionando a cada costado de su garganta, sin llegar a cortarle el aire…</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Eijirō supo que todo había acabado. Katsuki también lo sabía, sabía que no tenía más tiempo, debía decirlo.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—¡Eijirō, te soy ...!</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Oikawa incrustó sus garras en la piel de Katsuki, rasgando su cuello desde su nuez hacia cada extremo. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Las palabras del rubio murieron en su garganta y la sangre brotó de la herida de este, resbalando como un río de lava indomable hacia abajo. Se atragantó con ella, y se llevó las manos al cuello para intentar hacer algo, pero en cuestión de segundos las fuerzas escaparon de él sin promesa de regresar.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Para Eijirō, todo a su alrededor se detuvo en cuanto los brazos de Katsuki cayeron a sus costados y sus ojos rojos perdieron todo ese brillo, toda vida. Las últimas lágrimas cayeron y sus ojos se cerraron muy lentamente mientras toda la fuera de sus piernas desaparecía.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Él cayó, azotándose carbonadamente contra el suelo destartalado y frío. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Eiji gritó, destrozando su garganta, escupiendo sangre. Sollozando a viva voz mientras trataba de llegar al cuerpo inerte del rubio. ¿Qué importaba si tenía que arrastrarse en el suelo como un gusano? Nada. La sangre manando de su costado se mezcló con la gramilla desecha. La herida se llenó de tierra formando pequeños gránulos. Pero Eijirō continuaba arrastrándose.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Oikawa lo alto desde arriba con frialdad mortífera. Sus garras manchadas con la sangre de Katsuki goteaban el líquido carmesí. Y entonces su expresión cambió. Se volvió un tanto cantarina.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—Akaashi querido ~… —Llamó, sonriendo alegre. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Una de las otras cosas que había permanecido tan solo como testigo de la escena, de rostro imperturbable, cabello negro un tanto revuelto y hermosos ojos azules, se acercó tranquilamente hasta Oikawa, acuclillándose junto al cuerpo de Katsuki. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Eijirō quiso gritarle que no lo tocara, pero las palabras ya no salían de sus labios. Eran apenas balbuceos.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Akaashi tomó el rostro del rubio, girándolo lentamente para observar su cuello desgarrado. </em>
  </p>
  <p><em>- </em> <em><b>Limpio</b></em><em> —Informó, con palabras suaves que Eijirō no comprendió.</em> <b></b></p>
  <p>
    <em>Oikawa aplaudió, satisfecho. </em>
  </p>
  <p><em>- </em> <em><b>Si quieres que su sangre aún este fresca para tu baño, debemos partir ahora</b></em><em> —Habló de nuevo Akaashi.</em> <b></b></p>
  <p>
    <em>El chico dragón no sabía qué decía, hablaba un idioma que no entendía. Aún así se daba una idea, por lo que su corazón se estrujó aún más.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—Oh, por supuesto que sí —El castaño parecía de repente demasiado feliz. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Akaashi tan solo asintió, entonces tomó el cuerpo de Katsuki entre sus brazos y lo alzó como si nada. Se giró dispuesto a marcharse.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>«¡No, no te lo lleves!». Eijirō gritó en su mente. «¡Por favor, no te lo lleves!». Pero sus súplicas nunca obtendrían el resultado deseado. Él ya no podía hacer absolutamente nada, más que morir observando como lo apartaban de su lado. Como le impedían incluso eso, morir juntos.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Oikawa, Akaashi y Ushijima comenzaron a avanzar, yendo hacia un carruaje que era tirado por dos caballos, dispuestos a marcharse de una buena vez. Pero entonces las otras dos cosas restantes, o al menos uno de ello, habló.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—¿Qué hacemos con el otro, alteza? —Era un hombre, o al menos una vez lo fue, de cabellos negros y ojos claros. Podría parecer un Terrano cualquiera, pero todos sabían que los sirvientes del usurpador y sus bastardos, experimentado con la magia negra y la sangre de demonio.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Eran monstruos al igual que sus amos. </em>
    <br/>
    <em>Oikawa no se detuvo, tan solo alzó la mano y la batió de un lado a otro.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—Déjalo ahí. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—Pero, alteza… su cabeza sería una muy buena decoración para su alcoba. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>El castaño se detuvo de golpe, girándose y regresando sobre sus pasos, en sus labios había una sonrisa simpática. Se quedó de pie junto al demonio que había sugerido tal decoración.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—¿Qué ves ahí? —Cuestionó, incitándolo a observar a Eijirō.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—Un dragón, alteza. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—¿Un dragón, dados? —Repitió de forma divertida. El otro asintió, muy seguro—. ¿Sabes qué veo yo? —Preguntó de manera retórica—. Algo incompleto, algo inútil e inservible —Soltó una risita—. Eso no es un dragón.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—Pero ... </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—¿Por qué crees que no sé transformó en cuanto nos vio? —No obtuvo respuesta después de unos segundos—. Porque no puede. Porque es débil. No tiene el coraje ni la fuerza para destrozarse a si mismo y hacer lo que debe hacer.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—Aún así, es un dragón… quizá el último dragón de todo Terra, es una decoración digna de usted, Alteza. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Oikawa se quedó sin palabras un instante, luego soltó una sonora carcajada, sosteniéndose el estomago mientras se doblaba sobre sí. Se limpió una lagrimita provocada por la risa antes de volver a hablar.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—Ay, que divertido eres. Dime otra cosa —Apoyó una mano en el hombro del sujeto—. ¿Quién soy yo?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Lo parece confuso.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—El primogénito de su majestad el Rey, príncipe de Terra y futuro rey. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>-¡Muy bien! —Oikawa felicitó—. Pero faltó un pequeñito detalle.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Entonces la sonrisa jovial se borró de su rostro, sus ojos se volvieron fríos, gélidos, y su semblante se oscureció. La mano que yacía sobre el hombro del sirviente presionó su carne, hundiendo sus garras en esta. Se removió, pero Oikawa no lo soltó.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—Yo soy el gran Oikawa, príncipe de Terra, hijo favorito de su padre y tu futuro Rey. No soy otra cosa más que perfecto en todos los sentidos. Y no merezco nada más que perfección. ¿Aún así te atreves a decir que ese intento fracasado e inútil de dragón, es digno de mi?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—N-No ... y ...</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Oikawa enterró las ganas de su mano libre de forma rápida, certera y mortal, en la garganta del sirviente. La sangre brotó escandalosa y se regó en el suelo cuando cayó sobre este, sin vida.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—Egh —Oikawa sacudió la mano, limpiándose de la asquerosa sangre que había tenido que tocar—. Lo bueno es que un solo conductor basta para guiar el carruaje.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Luego, sin decir nada, solo volvió a dibujar una sonrisa fingida en su boca, tatareando mientras avanzaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Como si no acabara de asesinar a uno de los suyos.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—¿Dejaras algún día de matar a los sirvientes? —Ushijima dijo, caminando junto a él.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—¿Dejaras algún día que te mate? </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>-No. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—Entonces ya sabes mi respuesta —Canturrió. </em>
    <br/>
    <em>En el suelo, desparramado boca abajo y sin fuerzas, con un brazo y un ala destrozada, con una herida en un costado y golpes en todo el cuerpo, Eijirō ya ni podía moverse, apenas y tenía los ojos abiertos. De these brotaban lágrima tras lágrima mientras observaba como esas cosas al fin se marchaban y se llevan con ellos el cuerpo de su amado.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Su mano extendida hacia el frente, tratando inútilmente de detenerlos. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>«No se lo lleven. No se lo lleven ».</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Su visión cada vez se volvía más y más borrosa, su cuerpo pesado pero al mismo tiempo ligero. Tenia frío, demasiado frío. Solo quería estar con él, con Katsuki.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>«No se lo lleven, por favor». </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Por favor. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Por favor.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Por favor.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Katsuki.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Katsuki. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Katsuki ...</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>.</em>
  </p>
  <p>—Kat ... suki ... d-devuelvan ... he ...</p>
  <p>El muchacho de cabellos revueltos y rubios disparados en todas direcciones, de ojos azules y con una capucha blanca alrededor de sus hombros, que había estado indagando en las memorias de Eijirō, alejó sus manos de las sienes de este tomando asiento frente a él sin dejar de observarlo.</p>
  <p>—Pobre Eijirō —Suspiró, sintiendo el dolor en el corazón del peli-rojo. Perder tan cruelmente a su otra mitad era demasiado devastador.</p>
  <p>Lo había encontrado horas atrás, su corazón latía débilmente pero aún lo mantenía con vida. Había sufrido una herida de inmediato pues no pensaba arriesgarse y que la pérdida de sangre cobrara su vida. Y había sido un tanto doloroso, pero tampoco algo que no pudiera soportar. Afortunadamente la herida en su costado no había tocada ninguna parte importante de su cuerpo. Y después de todo, un brazo y un ala rota sanan con el tiempo. Aunque claro, él había acelerado el proceso en un 80%.</p>
  <p>En ese momento se encontraban en una caverna, el peli-rojo yacía limpio y vendado, recostado contra una de las paredes de esta. Afuera había oscurecido, así que había tenido que buscar un refugio para ambos. En un costado, una fogata de llamas oscilantes provideban, si bien no un abundante calor, al menos el suficiente para soportar una fría, aunque no en exceso, noche en Terra.</p>
  <p>Él era lo que décadas atrás llamaban: Sanadores. Entrenados desde que tenían memoria en el arte de la Magia curativa, expertos totalmente en su uso. Si tenía que describirlos según los relatos que su maestro le había contado, diría que eran una especie de monjes nómada. O tal vez una secta o clan. La verdad nunca terminó de comprender. Y si bien él era un sanador con todos sus conocimientos, podía decir que era un tanto mejor.</p>
  <p>Y no estaba siendo vanidoso. Era sólo que, en efecto, él era mucho mejor que un simple Sanador. Pero, lastimosamente, si bien era mejor, también era el ultimo. O al menos hasta donde él sabia.</p>
  <p>Había sucedido años atrás, y si era sincero, lo que él sabía solo eran historias que su maestro le había contado desde pequeño. Él no había estado ni siquiera cerca. Había yacido en su casa, junto a sus padres. Un cachorro de tan solo un año de edad, feliz y sano, mientras el abismo explotaba.</p>
  <p>Veintidós años atrás, el Usurpador, quien en esa época era el general del ejército imperial, había estado desaparecido luego de haber asesinado a su pareja. seis meses después, justo al terminar de ponerse el sol, había aparecido a las afueras de la cuidad capital con un ejercito de demonios, seres oscuros de todas formas y tamaños, asquerosos y repugnantes. Criaturas de otra dimensión que devoraban todo a su paso, que respondían solo a sus ordenes ya las de sus cinco comandantes. El ejército del en ese entonces legítimo Rey, había sido masacrado en su gran mayoría.</p>
  <p>La familia real había perecido a manos del Usurpador. Su maestro le contó que las cabezas del Rey, de la Reina y los tres príncipes, tan solo niños, has sido puestas en lanzas a las afueras de la cuidad, la cual había sido tomada por los demonios cediendo ante ellos sin resistencia.<br/>El poder del Usurpador era tan grande y aterrador, que algunos aceptaron su reinado como un castigo de Madre Naturaleza y los Dioses. Resignándose a que su destino había sido sellado por ser una cuidad corrompida y llena de pecados.</p>
  <p>En los libros y cuentos típicos de Terra, se relataba la historia de como Madre Naturaleza había vencido a los invasores, hacías miles de años atrás. Se decía que la misma eran un ser de otra dimensión, de un lugar donde los devoramundos había arrasado con todo cuando era más joven, y ella los había estado cazando sin descanso, hasta que al fin pudo encontrarlos, justo cuando pensaban absorber toda la vida en Terra.</p>
  <p>En otras versiones, decían que ella era un ser que siempre había existido, solo que permaneció dormida hasta ese momento. La fuente de toda vida en Terra, el origen, o algo así. ¿Quién sabía exactamente? Nadie.</p>
  <p>Había luchado contra la Reina Demonio siete días y siete noches, y había vencido, sellándola a ella y su ejercito demoníaco en las profundidades del abismo. Colocando sellos tan poderosos, que ningún ser sería capaz de quitar, a menos que obtuviera su poder, y ella jamás le daría dicha llave a nadie.</p>
  <p>Terra la adoró como su salvadora, construyendo templos en su nombre. Celebrando festivales. Y ella trajo prosperidad a todas partes.</p>
  <p>Se dicía que ella dividió su poder en cuatro partes iguales, y cada una de ellas contribuyó para la abundancia de Terra, volviendo el planeta en un lugar hermoso y lleno de riquezas naturales. De valles y lagos. Bosques con tal diversidad de vida y follajes, que simplemente era majestuoso.<br/>Los Dioses Elementales, los llamaron.</p>
  <p>Cuatro seres de gran poder que, con su magia de Elemento, enriquecían la vida y protegieron Terra de toda amenaza durante miles de años.</p>
  <p>El dios del agua.</p>
  <p>El dios del fuego.</p>
  <p>El dios del viento.</p>
  <p>El dios de la tierra.</p>
  <p>El rubio muchacho no sabía que tan cierta era esa historia. Pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que los demonios eran reales, y que, desde la aparición del Usurpador y su ejercito maldito, Terra se volvía cada vez más un páramo baldío.</p>
  <p>Sin embargo, antes de la conquista de la capital, llegó a oídos de todo habitante de Terra la destrucción absoluta de la isla de los Sanadores. Nadie tenía certeza del porque el Usurpador los había atacado primero, pero se rumoraba que era porque les temía.</p>
  <p>Quizá resultaba algo absurdo teniendo en cuenta la magnitud de su poder en ese entonces, pero algunos decían que, al ser un clan creado por la mismísima Madre Naturaleza y estar bendecidos por ella en el arte de la Magia de Sanación, si algunos tenían alguna mínima de posibilidad de ponerlo contra las cuerdas, ellos ellos. Y él quería dejar a Terra sin ninguna esperanza.</p>
  <p>Así que los masacró, y de lo que antes fue su país natal, ahora solo eran ruinas.</p>
  <p>Sin embargo y aunque el Usurpador era la mismísima reencarnación de la Reina de demonios, have that the other cities, pueblos y aldeas de Terra, escogieran salvar a los suyos evitando muertes completamente innecesarias.</p>
  <p>Él ofreció un trato:</p>
  <p>Todo cambiaforma existente en Terra debe ser llevado ante su persona, quien los juzgaría y dictaría sentencia conforme él leyera su corazón.</p>
  <p>Tres de las cuatro ciudades estaban de acuerdo. Todo cambiaforma conocido debería ser llevando ante su majestad para ser juzgado: solo había dos posibilidades. Ser encontrado culpable, lo que significaba que sería ejecutado inmediatamente. O ser encontrado culpable, en una menor cantidad; lo que quería decir que viviría, pero sería enviado, posiblemente, a la isla minera para vivir como esclavo durante el resto de su vida.</p>
  <p>Y, si al muchacho rubio le preguntaban, morir era una mejor opción. ¿Qué clase de absurda sentencia era esa? ¿Cómo podría ejercer un juicio tan estúpido a cachorros inocentes, recién nacidos? El Usurpador, sin duda alguna, estaba totalmente loco.</p>
  <p>Sin embargo, la cuarta ciudad se negó rotundamente, los cambiaforma eran su familia, sus vecinos, sus amigos. Entregarlos era traición y ellos nunca los traicionarían.</p>
  <p>Extrañamente, luego de la batalla de los treinta, como se denomino la masacre a fueras de la cuidad capital, durante cinco años no se volvió a ver a ningún solo demonio, ni a los comandantes del ejercito. El Rey, aunque todos lo describían como un total monstruo desalmado, fue paciente con la ciudad de Hayk, que había cerrados sus murallas y desistía de toda negociación.</p>
  <p>O quizás solo había estado muy ocupado fornicando y preñando a pobres ciudadanas de la capital que fueron entregadas a él como ofrendas de parte de los nobles para asegurar su vida y estatus. Dadas las pruebas, todos sus bastardos, esa podría ser la opción más factible.</p>
  <p>Hasta esa noche, cinco años después, en la que el abismo exploto de nuevo.</p>
  <p>La cuidad fue completamente masacrada, destrozada hasta sus cimientos. Ancianos, mujeres, niños, cambiaforma… sus pobres cachorros. Un día era una cuidad hermosa y prospera, la única que aún no había sido corrompida del todo. Y, al día siguiente, tan solo eran ruinas.</p>
  <p>Esa madrugada, Terra lloró, apagando las llamas que volvían ceniza los cuerpos sin vida de los habitantes de Hayk.</p>
  <p>La cuidad se volvió una enorme, gigantesca, tumba.</p>
  <p>Desde entonces, o mejor dicho, desde la primera aparición del Usurpador, pero más específicamente desde la caída de Hayk, la vida solo se había vuelto más difícil.</p>
  <p>El ejercito demonio desapareció de nuevo, sin embargo, los comandantes se quedaron junto a su Rey para mantener en orden todo Terra. Los cambiaforma que aún vivían sin ser juzgados, fueron cazados como ratas sin valor, viéndose obligados a vivir como unas, ocultos de sus enemigos bajo tierra, sobreviviendo a cada día con esfuerzo.</p>
  <p>Todo en Terra se volvió un caos, el clima rico en abundancia y equilibrio, se vio totalmente destruido. Las noches podría volverse tan frías que, sí no tenías con que permanecer tibio, podías congelarte, y podía también ser al revés. Podía haber tanto calor, que una combustión espontánea no era algo para sorprenderse.<br/>Y los días podían ser igual, tan calurosos que sentías que te derretías, o tan fríos que podías volverte estatuas de hielo en cuestión de segundos.</p>
  <p>O también podía solo ser un buen día. Con clima hermoso, un calor rico y un viento refrescante. Y también con lluvias torrenciales y tormentas eléctricas.</p>
  <p>Los bosques comenzaron poco a poco a morir, los ríos a secarse y, aunque aún existía gran y abundante vegetación, también había paramos llenos de arena y tierra. Lugares muertos y sin esperanza.</p>
  <p>Como lo era el que un día fue el país más poderoso de Terra, el hogar de los dragones. Y gran parte de Garganta, el país que yacía en medio del territorio de los dragones y el de los Terranos normales; el cual era el país natal de los cambiaforma.</p>
  <p>El muchacho de cabellos rubios creía que los únicos que realmente tuvieron una oportunidad contra el Usurpador, era el Rey Dragón y su gente, pero estos no estaban brindado su ayuda, incluso si ellos también eran habitantes de Terra. Se les maldijo por egoísmo, se les llamó también demonios por no haber hecho nada y permitir que inocentes perdieran la vida. Pero tiempo después, la verdad salió a la luz.</p>
  <p>Dicho país había sido sometido, masacrados casi en su mayoría en una sola noche, la noche anterior al sometimiento de la cuidad capital. Se decía que el rey logró escapar, y que vagaba por los suelos de Terra brindando ayuda a los necesitados, asesinando sin piedad al ejército maldito del usurpador.</p>
  <p>Sí en verdad se trataba del Rey Dragón, nadie lo sabía. No hay testigos que confirman las historias, o al menos testigos que el Usurpador fuera a tomar en cuenta. Por lo que este y los nobles corrompidos no creían en su existencia. Sin embargo, ya les valía que lo estaban haciendo.<br/>Un día, ese dragón en el que se negaban a creer, escupiría fuego infernal sobre ellos y los derretiría hasta las huesos.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>El rubio estaba seguro de ello.</p>
  <p>Eijirō murmuró el nombre de Katsuki por milésima vez, provocando que la atención del chico rubio se dirigiera hacia él. Lo vio ahí, vendado y con las alas extendidas hacia cada costado, con la cola inerte hacia un extremo. Él lloraba en sueños sin dejar de llamar a su pareja.</p>
  <p>Pobres chicos, él pensó, tenían que tener muy mala suerte para toparse justamente con Oikawa. El bastardo favorito del otro bastardo traidor. Un honor ganado a base de incontables asesinatos. La sangre de decenas estaba impregnada en sus garras.</p>
  <p>Un bastardo cruel obsesionado con la perfección. Todo Terra conocía su terrible ritual de belleza. Utilizando sangre de los más hermosos seres para bañarse con ella y, de alguna forma, absorber su vitalidad y belleza para así poder conservarse siempre hermoso, joven y sin ninguna imperfección.</p>
  <p>Perfecto, como él tanto deseaba siempre ser.<br/>Si bien Katsuki pudo haber estado vivo al momento de llevárselo, él ya estaba muerto, sin ninguna duda…</p>
  <p>Pero Eijirō estaba vivo, también sin ninguna duda. Era solo decisión suya el cómo viviría de ahora en adelante. Sí decidía que ya nada importaba sin Katsuki, que no podría vivir sin él, como él mismo había dicho, o sí usaría su muerte como un impulso para seguir adelante.</p>
  <p>Él ya había cumplido, Katsuki había querido que viviera a costa de su vida, y el muchacho de ojos azules lo había salvado, cumpliendo su último deseo. Se sentiría muy decepcionado si, después de ello, Eijirō solo se dejaba morir. Claro, como había dicho, era su decisión, pero él creía que el peli-rojo era alguien fuerte y usaría ese dolor, ese sufrimiento, para hacerse aún más fuerte y vivir por ambos.</p>
  <p>Y él conocía lo que le daría el empuje que necesitaba para dar ese primer paso.</p>
  <p>Se inclinó hacía Eijirō, colocando su mano sobre la frente de este. Casi al instante, los sollozos del peli-rojo se detuvieron, su respiración se normalizo y él simplemente siguió durmiendo, pero ahora lo hacía en paz. Había influenciado un poco sus sueños, permitiendo que solo recuerdos buenos le inundaran. Luego se levantó, pasando por su lado y dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de la caverna.</p>
  <p>Esa noche era una buena noche, para variar. Si bien estaba helada, era muchísimo más soportable que las anteriores, pues estas han sido muy intensas y con cambios demasiado drásticos. No le sorprendía que Katsuki se haya enfermado debido a ello. Porque de hecho, los demonios no eran los únicos enemigos de todo habitante en Terra, de ellos podían ocultarse.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pero el clima era diferente, él te vieron donde sea que estuvieras, y si no estabas lo suficientemente preparado para ello, podías encontrar tu fin…</p>
  <p>A las fueras, el cielo nocturno yacía completamente despejado, perceptible observar perfectamente el camino de estrellas multicolores que surcaba este de un extremo a otro.</p>
  <p>Él se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose contra una de las paredes de roca. Sus ojos azules, en ese momento unos tonos más oscuros debido a la poca luminosidad, pero brillantes debido al reflejo de las estrellas, contemplaron el cielo, admirando la belleza de los colores mezclados en este. Un verde y un morado de un tono suave; los cuales provenía de las dos lunas que reinaban hermosas e imponentes en el solitario firmamento. Una era más grande que la otra, pero ambas permanecían juntas, haciéndose compañía en esa eternidad.</p>
  <p>Era una vista hermosa y conciliadora ...</p>
  <p>El muchacho desvió la mirada un momento, solo para observar hacia el interior de la caverna, allí donde yacía Eijirō. El peli-rojo no parecía mayor de veinticinco años, lo que significaba que tan solo había sido un cachorrito cuando su gente fue masacrada sin piedad. Adultos entrenados. Dragones imponentes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Detrás de esa fatídica noche yacía un gran secreto. Aún en su cabeza no hubo la forma en la que seres tan magníficos pudieron ser derrotados tan fácilmente.</p>
  <p>Pero entonces pensaba en que no, no había forma en la poder ser tan someidos con tanta facilidad, lo que lo llevaba a pensar en lo siguiente: ¿Qué tan grande era el poder del Usurpador? Si era sincero consigo mismo, le daba escalofríos imaginar la magnitud de este.</p>
  <p>Analizando todo, parecía un panorama tan desalentador…</p>
  <p>Pero entonces ahí estaba Eijirō, quien apenas había sido un bebé cuando todo explotó en su cara. Ahí estaba, vivo, había logrado sobrevivir después de tantos años para al fin poder encontrarlo a él, quien ayudaría a mejorar como dragón considerablemente… y solo podía pensar en una cosa.</p>
  <p>Esperanza.</p>
  <p>Con él de su lado y el Dragón de Jade, podía tener una oportunidad. Sumados a ellos los cientos de Terranos que entrenaban día y noche, que no pensaban quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras Terra se venía abajo. Aún había esperanza, siempre y cuando la luz que iluminaba sus vidas no se extinguiera.</p>
  <p>A como podía, él también ponía su granito de arena, yendo en misiones que su maestro de le daba en busca de aliados o solo aldeanos que necesitaran su ayuda con la magia curativa. Generalmente era lo segundo, pues decían que la guerra estaba perdida desde hacia años atrás y luchar por una causa perdida era un suicidio seguro.</p>
  <p>Ellos solo querían sobrevivir el día a día.</p>
  <p>Pero entonces estaban los otros. Esos quienes aún creían que no todo estaba perdido, esos quienes entregaron su corazón a la causa sin pensarlo siquiera. Esos que esperaban el día en que por fin la prosperidad volvería a Terra.<br/>Guerreros en toda la extensión de la palabra. Hijos de la guerra. Buscadores de libertad.</p>
  <p>Él era uno de ellos, Uzumaki Naruto, el niño a quienes sus padres estaban abandonados cuando tenía tan solo seis años, y que su maestro había encontrado cuando ya creía estar muerto. <br/>Su maestro no solo le había salvado la vida en esa ocasión, él le había dado un propósito, le dio esperanza when ya no creía en nada.</p>
  <p>Y él quería también dársela a Terra, demostrarles que aún se podía. Que aún estaban a tiempo de cambiar ese destino maldito que creían sido sellado años atrás.</p>
  <p>Los guerreros lo creían.</p>
  <p>Él lo creía.</p>
  <p>Creían que el día estaba cerca, ese en el que podrían por fin ver cara a cara al Usurpador y decirle sin temor alguno que él no era su Rey, así que podía irse derechito a la mierda.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Caminos entrelazados</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Holaaaaa… </p><p>¿Qué tal? </p><p>¿Cómo les va? </p><p>Yo espero que muy bien. Otra actu por si alguien lee.</p><p>Los personajes que aparición en el capítulo anterior, por si alguien no los ubicó, son: </p><p>Kirishima Eijirō y Bakugō Katsuki, de Boku no Hero Academia. </p><p>Oikawa Tōru, Ushijima Wakatoshi, y Akaashi Keiji, de Haikyū!! </p><p>Y, por supuesto, Uzumaki Naruto, de Naruto. </p><p>De verdad muchas gracias haber leído el capanterior, y por estar leyendo esto. </p><p>Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos mangakas. Por los posibles horrores ortográficos, 10000 millones de disculpas. Estoy pendeja y ciega, pero más pendeja. </p><p>Sin más que decir excepto que, espero por el ángel y el cap sea de su agrado, los dejo leer.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>ELEMENTALES  </em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>—Capítulo 1— </em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>Caminos entrelazados</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sus ojos y los de Katsuki se han encontrado tan solo unos segundos. Eijirō sabía que quería decirle algo importante. Algo que no podía esperar. Pero la maldita vida estaba empeñada en lastimarlos.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Katsuki volvió la mirada al frente, hacia donde yacía Oikawa, pero esa cosa ya no estaba allí. Se había movido en apenas un segundo. Ahora se ve justo enfrente de él. Sonriendo como maníaco mientras estiraba una mano con garras, lo tomaba del cuello y lo alzaba como si pesara nada. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>-No...! —El peli-rojo intentó ir hacia ellos, pero ya no podía, no tenía fuerzas para nada más que para llorar y observar como su corazón era destrozado sin piedad y sin que él pudiera evitarlo.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>El rubio pataleó en el aire, sujetándose del brazo de Oikawa e incrustando sus garras en su blanca piel y rasgándola. Pero Oikawa ni siquiera parecía sentirlo. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Era un maldito monstruo. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Oikawa, con toda la intensión de acabar por fin esa tontería, dirigió su mano libre y de filosas garras hacia el vientre del rubio dispuesto a atravesarle el cuerpo y sacarle los intestinos por la espalda. Sin embargo, se detuvo justo a milímetros de tocar su piel llena de arañazos y moretones. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Eijirō los vio verse cara a cara, segundos que se sintieron como una maldita eternidad. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estúpidamente había tenido una pizca de esperanza. Pero entonces esa cosa sonrió de forma macabra. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Colocó a Katsuki en el suelo, aún apretando su cuello. Luego lo hizo girar violentamente, permitiendo que pudieran verse frente a frente. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>—No había notado lo precioso que eres —Oikawa susurró contra la oreja de Kat, y Eiji lo vio retorcerse seguramente por un escalofrío—. Tu sangre de lobo me será útil —Los ojos de ambos, rubio y peli-rojo, se expandieron asustados. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>No no no.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>La otra mano del castaño, con la que había estado a punto de atravesarlo, subió también hasta su cuello, uniéndose a la otra y ambas presionando a cada costado de su garganta, sin llegar a cortarle el aire ...</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Eijirō supo que todo había acabado. Katsuki también lo sabía.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>—¡Eijirō, te soy ...!</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Pero esa cosa no lo dejó terminar, pues incrustó sus garras en la piel de Katsuki, rasgando su cuello desde su nuez hacia cada extremo. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Las palabras del rubio murieron en su garganta y la sangre brotó de la herida de este, resbalando como un río de agua indomable hacia abajo. Se atragantó con ella, y se llevó las manos al cuello para intentar hacer algo pero, en cuestión de segundos, las fuerzas escaparon de él sin promesa de regresar. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Para Eijirō, todo a su alrededor se detuvo en cuanto los brazos de Katsuki cayeron a sus costados y sus rojizos iris perdieron todo ese brillo que amaba y le recordaba que estaba vivo. Las últimas lágrimas cayeron y sus ojos se cerraron muy lentamente mientras toda la fuera de sus piernas desaparecía. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Él cayó, azotándose fuertemente contra el suelo destartalado y frío.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>~•§•~</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Los ojos de Eijirō se abrieron lentamente, como si estuvieran recubiertos de un material tan pesado que era difícil de mover. </p><p>Frente a él, un techo de piedras iluminado se mostró. Parpadeo, sintiéndose totalmente confundido durante un momento. Llevó una mano con garras hacia su rostro, tocando las escamas de sus mejillas y sintiendo que estaban húmedas. Había estado llorando en sueños. </p><p>Se removió un poco, desviando la vista a sus costados e inspeccionando su entorno. Él estaba recostado sobre una manta en el suelo de una pequeña caverna. A un extremo yacía una fogata que aún estaba tibia y humeaba. </p><p>Habían un par de cosas más que no se molesto en observar detalladamente. Solo volvió su vista al techo, arrugando un poco el entrecejo y tratando de recordar como había llegado allí.</p><p>Se incorporó lentamente, escuchando como sus huesos crujían debido al movimiento. Llevó una mano a su cuello, masajeándose un poco este y cerrando los ojos un momento. Sentía que había tenido un sueño muy desagradable, pero no lograba recordar de qué iba. </p><p>—Eijirō —Alguien llamó, pronunciando su nombre con infinita dulzura y amor.</p><p>Eijirō abrió los ojos, una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios. Sus dientes puntiagudos fueron del todo visibles en su boca. Él movió medio cuerpo hacía un costado, hacia donde provenía la voz. Sus iris rojizos brillando de ilusión, como siempre que escucha su nombre salir de los labios de su amado. <br/>Pero la sonrisa se esfumo de su rostro, pues de donde provenía el llamado nadie yacía. </p><p>—Eijirō —Una vez más se escuchó la voz. Tan dulce y amorosa como la primera vez. </p><p>El muchacho giró hacia el otro lado, hacia la entrada de la caverna, pero tampoco había nadie. </p><p>—¿Katsuki? —Llamó él ahora. </p><p>Quizá estaba gastándole una broma. Kat no era de hacerlo, pero de vez en cuando podías simplemente hacer cosas que no sueles hacer. </p><p>Katsuki no se veía por ningún lado. </p><p>—Eijirō —la voz provenía del interior de la caverna—. Eijirō. </p><p>—Katsuki.</p><p>El muchacho se puso de pie muy lentamente, sintiendo que cada parte de su cuerpo había sido cortado en trozos y luego rearmado. Dar un solo paso dolía. Pero él soportó el dolor pues su amado lo llamaba. </p><p>Sus pies con garras aplastaron los restos de la pequeña fogata, y sus alas grandes y rojas se arrastraron por el suelo mientras avanzaba lentamente. Se sostuvo el costado, dolía. Se sintió mareado. La oscuridad lo absorbía más y más mientras se adentraba, la luz del día se quedaba poco a poco a su espalda. </p><p>—Eijirō. </p><p>—Ya voy, Kats —Su voz haciendo eco en todos lados.  <br/>—Eijirō. </p><p>—Estoy yendo.</p><p>—Eijirō… E-Eijirō —Pero algo hubo diferente en esa ocasión, su voz tenía un tono de angustia.</p><p>—¿Katsuki?</p><p>—¡Eijirō! —Miedo.</p><p>—¡Katsuki! ¡Katsuki! </p><p>Eijirō intentó correr, pero sus piernas estaba demasiado débiles. Se precipitó al suelo enterrando las rodillas en las piedras. Probablemente se hizo daño en ellas, pero no le importaba, ni siquiera sentir dolor cuando cayó. Así, en el suelo, comenzó a gatear tratando de llegar hasta donde su amado se logró. Pero no lo veía. </p><p>Solo había oscuridad y no importaba cuanto avanzara, no podía verlo, no podía llegar a él. </p><p>—¡Eijirō…!</p><p>—¡Katsuki, ¿Dónde estás, dónde estás ?!</p><p>—¡Eijirō te am…! </p><p>Y entonces los recuerdos lo golpearon como una ola azotándose contra la playa. </p><p>Recordó todo con toda claridad. Katsuki había estado enfermo las últimas semanas, se veía muy pálido y con apenas fuerzas, la poca comida que lograba comer la devolvía. Había tenido que incluso llevarlo en brazos pues había perdido el conocimiento en más de una ocasión. También había perdido peso. Kats le había dicho que no se preocupara, pero cómo no iba a hacerlo cuando él lucía tan mal. </p><p>Pero entonces comenzó poco a poco a mejorar, las cosas parecían ir mejor cada día. <br/>Y luego apareció Oikawa. <br/>Él, con sus garras le había atravesado el abdomen. Había golpeado a Katsuki. Le había roto un brazo y un ala. Le había hecho trizas las costillas y también el corazón cuando le corto el cuello a Kats. <br/>Kats. </p><p>Su Kats había muerto. </p><p>Lo asesinado. </p><p>Se lo quitado cruelmente. </p><p>Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin obtener resistencia. Su cuerpo se contraía por el llanto y, donde debía estar su corazón, tan solo había un enorme vacío que crecía con cada segundo que pasaba. Sentía que al final iba a terminar siendo absorbido por la oscuridad. Ya no era capaz de imaginar un futuro, pues este ya se lo arrebatado. Ya se lo quitado todo. Primero a sus padres, luego a sus hermanos… y ahora a Katsuki. </p><p>Eijirō gritó, lo más fuerte que pudo. Un grito desesperado y con todo su dolor impregnado en él. Uno de agonía y tristeza profunda. El sonido hizo eco en toda la caverna, viajando rápido y volviendo. Sintió que la garganta volvía a rasgársele, así como se la tienda rasgado a su amor. </p><p>Ya nada tenía sentido. </p><p>Sin Kats nada valía la pena. </p><p>Ni siquiera estar vivo. </p><p>—Eijirō —Alguien dijo detrás de él, poniendo una mano suavemente sobre su hombro. </p><p>Todos los sentidos de Eijirō, que había bajado totalmente la guardia, se alertaron. Él le pegó un manotazo, poniéndose en pie rápidamente y pegando un fuerte rugido. Su forma a medio transformar resultaba sumamente intimidante, con sus cuernos y sus garras, las escamas rojizas en su cuerpo, su cola y sus fuertes y hermosas alas… pero la persona frente a él no mostró ni una pizca de miedo. </p><p>Era un muchacho, utilizaba una capucha blanca y, en su mano derecha, yacía una pequeña antorcha con el cual iluminaba la oscuridad en la que se encuentra adentrado.</p><p>—¿¡Quién eres !? —Eijirō exigió saber—. ¡Responde! <br/>El chico lo importante sin inmutarse, con sus ojos brillando por las llamas que iluminaban su rostro. Él lo veía con cierta tristeza. </p><p>—¡Eres uno de ellos, ¿verdad ?! ¡Una de esas cosas! <br/>Pero el muchacho no dijo nada. </p><p>Entonces Eijirō pensó que estaba bien si era uno de ellos, si no lo era tampoco importaba. Ya nada importaba. Solo quería que todo ese dolor que fragmentaba su corazón desapareciera. </p><p>Se lanzó hacia el muchacho, soltando un grito que al rubio le pareció más triste que intimidante. Sus movimientos eran torpes y lentos, pues su cuerpo aún estaba herido, era fácil esquivarlo e incluso contraatacar. </p><p>Eijirō, al ver que sus ataques no obtuvieron ningún resultado, igual que con Oikawa, se sintió totalmente frustrado. Se odio así mismo por ser un inútil que no podía ni salvar a quien era el más importante para él. Las lágrimas quemaban en sus mejillas y el vacío en su pecho se hacia más grande. Solo quería estar con Katsuki, solo eso…</p><p>Cayó de rodillas, dándose por vencido. Sí iban a matarlo no pondría resistencia, después de todo, incluso si lo hiciera, no cambiaría nada porque estaba débil. Matarlo resultaría muy fácil. <br/>Solo siguió llorando. </p><p>Tal vez en la otra vida, sería capaz de reunirse con Katsuki. </p><p>Eso le dio un poco de esperanza. </p><p>—Solo mátame ya… —Susurró. </p><p>El muchacho camino acercándose totalmente a él. Eiji cerró los ojos, tan solo esperando que todo acabara. Pero el chico, en lugar de darle muerte, lo rodeo con sus brazos luego de arrodillarse frente a él y dejar la antorcha a un costado.</p><p>—Solo puedo imaginar el dolor que sientes —Le dijo, using el tono más empático que podía—. De verdad lo siento, no merecían nada de lo que sucedió. Sé que duele, lo entiendo… pero no permitas que ese dolor te destruya. No te dejes vencer. Katsuki estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ti, no la eches a la basura como si fuera nada. </p><p>Eijirō sabía que debía sentirse desconfiado. No tenía idea de quién podía ser pero al parecer, el muchacho sí sabía quien era él. Incluso había mencionado a Katsuki. Una voz en su mente le gritaba que se alejará, que no confiara en él. Los peores demonios eran los que tenían rostro humano. Y si bien no sabía si era demonio, tampoco sabía si no lo era. Debía salir corriendo o, en todo caso, aprovechar la oportunidad y matarlo ya que se había acercado tanto a él. </p><p>Pero su cuerpo y su mente parecían no coordinar para nada, pues incluso si sabía que debía ser cauteloso, antes de darse cuenta ya había correspondido el abrazo que el desconocido le había dado. </p><p>Estaba tan dolido, tan destrozado. Se sintió completamente perdido. Se aferró al muchacho deseando consuelo y un poco de esperanza. Llorando con intensidad y temblando. No caer en la oscuridad y por eso se estaba aferrando a cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarlo. <br/>Necesitaba que alguien le dijera que todo estaría bien, aunque fuera mentira. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>~•§•~</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Eijirō y el muchacho se encontraban de vuelta donde los restos de la fogata de la noche anterior yacían. El peli-rojo permanecía un poco alerta mientras estaba sentado y recostado contra una de las paredes de la caverna. Al lado contrario y en la misma posición, el chico rubio permanecía. </p><p>Parecía muy concentrado pelando una fruta con una especie de daga blanca. Eijirō no podía evitar verla pues nunca había visto una similar. Tenía la hoja y empuñadura totalmente blanca, con una forma que parecía una pluma. Era muy hermosa y también algo graciosa considerando que una pluma real era completamente inofensiva. Si no lo usaban para un ataque de cosquillas, claro.</p><p>Mientras él continuaba con lo suyo, el peli-rojo se observarlo a detalle. </p><p>Era rubio y sus cabellos parecían permanecer totalmente desordenados. Una pequeña punzada le atravesó el pecho al recordar que Kat también lo llevaba así. Sus ojos eran de un azul muy bonito, como el cielo despejado de Terra luego de una fuerte tormenta. Limpio, puro, reconfortante. </p><p>Unas marcas extrañas yacían en sus mejillas, parecían ser bigotes o algo por el estilo. Antes había llevado una capucha blanca sobre su, pero luego de que salieran de las profundidades de la caverna, esta ya no estaba. Ni siquiera había notado en que momento se había quitado y donde la había dejado. </p><p>Resultaba un poco vergonzoso verlo a la cara luego del momento que he pasado, sin embargo lo hacía, lo veía con total atención pues, aunque estaba un tanto agradecido con él, todavía que le iba a cortar la cabeza en cuanto bajara la guardia. </p><p>—Ya está —Anunció el muchacho. Se puso de pie y atravesó la caverna para poder darle la fruta ya pelada. Por la perfecta forma que tenía y el color rojizo, debía ser una manzana. </p><p>Pero Eijirō, al verlo hacer movimientos tan repentinos, solo se alarmó. </p><p>El peli-rojo soltó un gruñido de advertencia mostrando todos sus dientes puntiagudos. El chico rubio ni siquiera lo tomó en cuenta, solo siguió avanzando hasta llegar a él y luego tomar asiento a su. Eijirō intento alejarse y fue entonces que sucedió algo extraño. </p><p>El chico rubio posó una de sus manos en su brazo mientras le sonría amablemente. </p><p>—Tranquilo —Dijo, y Eiji se tranquilizó. </p><p>Fue una sensación muy rara, pues un segundo estaba alarmado y queriendo huir, y al otro solo pensó que no importaba que estuvieran sentados uno junto al otro. </p><p>—¿Qué me hiciste? —Le preguntó, su entrecejo fruncido en una mueca de confusión—. ¿Qué eres? ¿Un demonio? ¿Un zorro? </p><p>—No soy un demonio —El chico dijo muy calmado—. Y si piensas que soy un zorro por las marcas en mis mejillas, tampoco soy un zorro. Ni un lobo, ni una pantera, ni un León, ni un…</p><p>—Ya entendí. </p><p>Una risita alegre brotó de la garganta del muchacho.</p><p>—Soy un Sanador. </p><p>Eijirō fue ahora quien soltó una pequeña risita. Pero no era de alegría, más bien una de triste resignación. Lo siento como sí acabara de decir algo absurdo, y lo era. Al menos ante sus ojos. </p><p>—Los Sanadores ya no existen —Aseguró—. Kats y yo venimos de su isla. Teníamos la esperanza de encontrar alguno con vida y que nos dijera si Katsuki ya no podía te… no hay ninguna señal de vida, todo está en ruinas —Desvió la vista hacia el suelo. El dolor reflejándose de nuevo en su mirada. </p><p>—Sí, el lugar está destrozado. Pero eso no quiere decir que ya no quede ni uno solo, porque estas hablando con uno. Yo soy un sanador —El rubio sonrió, ofreciéndole un trozo de la fruta que había pelado. Entendía que no quería hablar del porqué ido, así que no insistió en saber. Cuando vivo en sus memorias no había viajado tan lejos.</p><p>—Tú —Eiji lo miró de nuevo, aceptando la fruta. No pudo evitar notar que, en los brazos y cuello del chico, hay unas extrañas manchas blancas—, no pareces un Sanador. </p><p>—¿Es obligatorio lucir como un monje? No que yo sepa.</p><p>—Eemm ... </p><p>—Ah, verdad —Sonrió, mostrando las encías—. Aunque no te culpó por no creerme. Hace demasiado tiempo que no se sabe nada de ninguno. Aunque lo cierto es, Eijirō, que aún estoy a prueba así que, técnicamente, todavía no soy un sanador y, por lo tanto, tienes razón. En todo caso, ¿cómo explicas que tus heridas hayan sanado en tan poco tiempo? ... Es porque yo lo hice. </p><p>Eijirō lo pensó, ciertamente tenía un punto. La batalla contra Oikawa había sido brutal, al menos para Kats y él. Había creído que estaba a nada de morir, sus heridas eran graves y había perdido demasiada sangre. Pero ahora la herida en su costado estaba cicatrizada y su brazo y su ala ya no estaban rotas. Aún sintió el cuerpo pesado y un tanto adolorido, pero no era algo insoportable. En unos días estaría como nuevo. </p><p>Quizá sí era un sanador. </p><p>—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre y el Katsuki? —Decidió preguntar, aceptando como ciertas las palabras del muchacho rubio—. ¿Cómo sabes por lo que pasamos? ¿Estabas oculto en algún lugar? </p><p>—Ojalá hubiera estado allí —Fue el turno del rubio para desviar la vista, Eiji pudo ver que lo decía en serio, parecía triste—. Pude haberlos ayudado. Tengo un poco de confianza en mis habilidades de lucha. <br/>—La verdad es que no sé si tu ayuda hubiera marcado alguna diferencia. </p><p>—Yo pienso que sí. Así que perdón por no haber estado allí. </p><p>Eijirō le sonrió genuinamente, entendiendo que el chico estaba de su parte. Era una buena persona después de todo. </p><p>—¿Qué harás ahora? —Le dio un mordisco a su parte de la manzana. </p><p>El semblante del peli-rojo cambió totalmente en un segundo. No necesito tiempo para pensar, pues ya tenía muy claro qué era lo que haría. No podría vivir tranquilamente si no partía con sus propias manos el cuello de Oikawa. </p><p>—Lo voy a matar —Aseguró. En sus ojos rojizos un brillo de decisión destelló. Lo haría incluso sí moría en el intento—. Voy a arrancarle el corazón con mis garras, así como esa cosa lo hizo conmigo. Así como arrancó a Katsuki de mi vida. </p><p>-No. </p><p>-¿No? —Eijirō clavó su mirada en él—. ¿Qué significa No?</p><p>—No lo mates por eso. </p><p>—¿¡Estas diciéndome que, después de que esa cosa me arrebató a Katsuki, después de que lo mató frente a mis ojos, no lo mate !? </p><p>El chico negó con la cabeza, moviendo el cuello de un lado a otro.</p><p>—No me refiero a eso… comete tú fruta —Regañó.</p><p>El peli-rojo se mostró un segundo confundido, luego suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse. Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba haciéndole caso. Llevó la fruta a sus labios y le dio un mordisco.</p><p>—Hablo de que no lo hagas por venganza —Explicó—. Ahora parece lo más lógico, él te arrebató tu corazón, entonces tú quieres arrebatárselo a él para que sepa lo que se siente. Pero ellos no sienten de la misma forma en la que sentimos nosotros. Y, en todo caso, estarías haciendo exactamente lo mismo que él hizo. </p><p>—Hablas como si esa cosa fuera de una persona. Es un demonio sin sentimientos que solo mata y destruye por placer. </p><p>—¿Y no te llenaría de placer a ti, cortarle la cabeza? ¿Qué los volvería diferentes si lo haces? </p><p>—¡Yo no soy como esa cosa! </p><p>—Exacto.</p><p>—¿¡Y entonces que esperas que haga !? —Gritó, poniéndose de pie y dándole un golpe a los restos de la fogata y la cáscara de la fruta que el chico había pelado, destripando el trozo de esta en su mano. Se giró hacía el muchacho, furioso, sus alas estaban a nada de rasguñarle el rostro—. ¿¡Quieres que me quede sin hacer nada !? </p><p>—Yo no dije eso. </p><p>Eijirō le dio un puñetazo a la pared de roca, haciendo que pequeños trocitos salieron volando de aquí para allá. Si el golpe dolió, él ni siquiera pareció notarlo. </p><p>—¡Eso fue lo que, maldita sea, me diste a entendre! <br/>—Cálmate un poco —Él de nuevo intentó tocarlo, pero está vez Eijirō logró esquivar el contacto. </p><p>—¡No me toques! ¡Ya deja de usar tu magia en mi! </p><p>-¿What? </p><p>—¡Que ya dejes de manipularme para que haga lo tú quieras! </p><p>—Pero si yo no he hecho tal cosa —soltó una risita. </p><p>—¡Claro que sí! ¡Antes me tocaste y me dijiste que me tranquilizara y lo hice aunque no quería! </p><p>El rubio soltó una carcajada, aunque inmediatamente se cubrió los labios con la mano derecha. Pero Eijirō la había visto así que no tenía sentido que intentará fingir. </p><p>—Lo siento, lo siento. </p><p>—Así que lo admite —Dijo, apretando los dientes.</p><p>—Por la Madre… Naturaleza ¡No! —Esta vez le fue imposible callarse, así que se carcajeó un momento. Eiji estuvo a nada de darle un puñetazo—. Admito que use un poco de magia para reconfortarte, pero eso fue cuando estábamos en las profundidades de la caverna. </p><p>»El deber de un Sanador es el de sanar tu cuerpo, pero también de darle consuelo a tu alma. No puedo sanar un corazón roto, metafóricamente hablando, pero sí puedo ayudar a que duela menos. </p><p>Oh, así que era por ello que se sintió un poco más tranquilo. El dolor aún estaba, podía sentirlo como lava ardiente en sus venas. Pero este ya no lo enceguecía del todo. Ya no quería solo echar su vida a un lado. Desperdiciarla. </p><p>—Manipular tus acciones —Retomó la palabra—, es algo que no puedo hacer. </p><p>—¿Entonces que fue lo que ocurrió? </p><p>El rubio se encogió de hombros. </p><p>—No tengo idea —Sonrió suavemente—. Ven, siéntate, hablemos tranquilamente —Palmeó el suelo a su costado, invitándolo. Eiji resopló, pero no se negó. Volvió a tomar asiento. </p><p>—No me dijiste como te llamas. </p><p>—Uzumaki Naruto, un gusto —Le tendió otro pedazo de fruta.</p><p>—Kirishima Eijirō… pero eso ya lo sabes —Aceptó el trocito de manzana.</p><p>Naruto le guiño un ojo.</p><p>-Si lo se. </p><p>—Entonces… ¿a que te refieres cuándo dices que no lo mate y me quede como si nada? </p><p>—Ya, en serio, en ningún momento dijo eso —Naruto estaba indignado y divertido—. No digo que hagas nada. Puedes intentar luchar contra Oikawa si así lo deseas, solo… no lo hagas por venganza. Al final, no es tan placentera como crees. Créeme, es un sendero de oscuridad que no quieres atravesar. Al final del camino solo hay un enorme vacío. </p><p>—Hablas como si realmente supieras de ello. </p><p>—Estuve en ese camino hace tiempo. Y he conocido a quienes lo han atravesado. Nada bueno sale de la venganza. </p><p>—¿Y entonces por qué debería luchar? —Eijirō jugueteaba con la fruta en sus garras. Realmente se sintió perdido. No lograba visualizar un futuro para él. </p><p>—Por libertad —Naruto posó una mano sobre las inquietas del peli-rojo, sonriéndole cálidamente y tratando de ayudarlo a seguir—. Por un futuro mejor. Para ti, para los cachorros, para esas familias que esperan por algo mejor que la vida de mierda que tenemos. Por todos… para que Katsuki sigo vivo. </p><p>—Pero él está muerto —Kirishima sintió que los ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas. Dolía demasiado el solo decir su nombre. </p><p>—No lo esta. Él esta aquí —Dijo, tocando a Eijirō con el dedo índice, justo sobre donde yacía su corazón—. Y estará contigo aunque no puedas verlo, permanecerá vivo siempre y cuando no lo olvides. Mientras tú estés aquí, recordando cada momento junto a él, no desaparecerá. </p><p>»Él quería que vivieras así que hazlo. Vive. Vive por ambos. Busca ese futuro que los dos querían. Hazte más fuerte, lucha, no te des por vencido. Duele, lo sé, pero sigue avanzando, hazlo por ti, hazlo por él. Hazlo por los habitantes de Terra, para que no tengan que pasar lo mismo que tú. </p><p>»Un día, estoy seguro, la vida será mejor. Pero debemos luchar por ella, con todo lo que tengamos. Debemos ir y tomar el futuro con las manos desnudas y mejorarlo. Resignarnos a esta vida no es una opción. Debemos tener sueños y creer que se hagan realidad… yo quiero eso para Terra, quiero eso para ti. Quiero que creen en que el cambio es posible. En que la esperanza aún no esta perdida. Por que no lo está, Eijirō. Aún hay esperanza.</p><p>Kirishima lo miró. Naruto yacía inclinado de costado para poder verlo, pues él permanecía con la cabeza cacha. Sus ojos azules lucían hermosos, destellantes, llenos de esperanza. No pudo evitar preguntarse si él también había perdido a alguien importante. Por lo que había dicho de la venganza, seguramente sí. Todos en Terra perdido algo importante desde la llegada del Usurpador y su ejército maldito. </p><p>Y sin embargo él estaba ahí, fuerte y con la llama de la esperanza oscilando en sus ojos. </p><p>Él tenía algo, algo diferente. No había sido magia lo que había utilizado minutos antes. Era su aura, era él. Naruto hablaba de luchar por algo más grande que su venganza. Hablaba de libertad y esperanza. De que quería un mejor futuro para su gente y que quería que todos lo creyeran, que estuvieran seguros que algo mejor vendría. </p><p>«Un día, él marcará una gran diferencia. Un día, él será llamado héroe ». Kirishima decidió creer en algo, en él, en Naruto. Si la esperanza tuviera rostro y cuerpo, sería como Naruto. Él era la esperanza misma aunque no lo notará. Tenía un aura cálida y una sonrisa amable que hacía sentir que todo era posible. Te daban ganas de seguirlo a donde fuera y ver que deparaba el futuro para él. </p><p>—Nosotros queríamos eso —Kirishima confesó—. Viajamos hasta aquí buscando esa esperanza de la que hablas. Habíamos escuchado rumores de que su base estaba por aquí.</p><p>Naruto le sonrió de nuevo, dando un suave apretón sobre sus manos. </p><p>—Yo conozco el camino correcto.</p><p>—Llévame. Quiero seguir adelante y luchar por lo que Kat y yo creíamos era lo correcto… por favor llévame a Elefthería. </p><p>—Haré algo mejor que eso —Naruto sonrió ampliamente, deslumbrante—. Te llevaré con el Dragón de Jade.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>~•§•~</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>La habitación se iluminada gracias a los cristales mágicos que pendían del techo, brillantes y hermosos como lunas pero de un tono plateado. Estos tenían forma de varios hexágonos alargados y puntiagudos pegados entre sí desde la base. Los ventanales, que eran prácticamente toda la pared contraria a la puerta, permanecían cerrados y, en medio del lugar, una gran mesa de roca y sin forma definida yacía.</p><p>Los azules ojos de Aomine, de cabellos azulados y piel morena, se posaron en el chico que estaba a un lado de dicha mesa.</p><p>Era un cambiaforma que permanecía en su forma completa. Un Zorro de nueve colas, las cuales se ondeaban de un lado hacia otro, con su pelaje rojizo y sus ojos color sangre. Contándolo a él, sabía que vivieran tan solo dos de ese número exacto de colas.</p><p>Él, junto con Sōsuke, un muchacho de cabellos negros, ojos azules y mirada tranquila pero algo intimidante, he sido convocados por el actual líder de los Elefthería, Akashi, un hombre de cabellos rojizos y ojos del mismo tono que su cabello algo desordenado. Les dicho que saldrían en una misión muy importante, aunque no mencionaron detalle alguno. </p><p>Hasta ese momento. </p><p>—Déjame ver si entendí —El moreno se encontró de pie y recostado contra una de las paredes de la habitación. </p><p>Además de él, Sōsuke y Akashi, Kuroo, un chico de ojos ámbar con sonrisa gatuna y peinado con una cresta enmarañada, y Bōkuto, un chico de cabellos grisáceos y peinados hacia arriba, con grandes y expresivos ojos dorados. también se encontraban.</p><p>Los últimos dos tan solo estaban de colados, pues no han sido llamados. Pero la curiosidad les había desbordado en cuanto supieron que Kurama al fin se había dignado a mezclarse con las comadrejas en su madriguera. </p><p>El extraño personaje que desde años atrás, prácticamente desde la traición del usurpador, los ayudaba en todo lo que podía, pero sin llegar a ingresar ni una sola vez en la base, hasta ese momento, claro. Él era, en realidad, uno de los fundadores de Elefthería. </p><p>Él chico rubio encapuchado que siempre estaba con él no se fueron, lo que resultaba curioso. </p><p>—Nos pides que vayamos a ciertos lugares en especifico, a recoger a ciertas personas en concreto, que no sabes si estarán allí. </p><p>Los ojos sangre del zorro se clavaron sobre el rostro de Aomine. </p><p>«No lo estoy pidiendo, lo ordeno… la importancia de que encuentren a estos chicos y los traigan de vuelta sanos y salvos, es absoluta prioridad». Su voz grave y profunda. Un poco tosca. </p><p>—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienen ellos de especial? </p><p>«Deberán averiguarlo ustedes mismos»</p><p>—¡Escucha, viejo tonto! ¿¡Tienes alguna idea del lugar al que tan amablemente nos pides ir!? —Él se alejó de la pared y rodeó la gran mesa de roca que yacía frente suyo, acercándose de forma amenazante al Zorro. Quien estaba igualado en altura a él—. Eres uno de los fundadores, sin ti nada de esto existiría y todos aquí te respetamos. Pero si quieres que vayamos ahí, lo mínimo que merecemos es saber porqué arriesgaremos nuestras vidas. ¿Por qué son esos chicos tan importantes? </p><p>«Se exactamente la clase de lugar al que los estoy enviando. Es por ello que no puede ir cualquiera. Deben ser los mejores». A Aomine le importó muy poco el alago, él sabía que tan bueno era. «No puedo decirles por qué ellos son tan importantes, porque no lo creerían. Necesitan verlo con sus propios ojos». </p><p>—No puedes solo pedirnos que nos arriesguemos así  —Fue el turno de Sōsuke para hablar. Estaba al lado contrario de Aomine, justo a espaldas del Zorro. Él lucía tan molesto como el moreno—. Al menos intenta explicarlo. </p><p>Kurama cerros los ojos un momento, soltando un suspiro resignado.</p><p>Entonces, su forma poco a poco se fue deformando. Su columna se hizo más pequeña y sus patas se acortaron y cambiaron. Su rostro se retorció y pronto un rostro humano estuvo en lugar de uno zorruno. </p><p>Frente a ellos ya no estaba Kurama, un enorme zorro de nueves colas fundador de todo en lo que creían, sino Kurama, un muchacho con orejas y colas de zorro de unos aparentes quince años, el cual estaba totalmente desnudo. </p><p>Los presentes alzaron las cejas, a otros por poco y se les desencajaba la mandíbula. </p><p>—No me, maldita sea, jodas —Alguien dijo.</p><p>Posiblemente había sido Kuroo. </p><p>Aomine estaba con los ojos muy abiertos mientras observaba hacia abajo, pues además de realmente ser solo un chiquillo, resultaba que Kurama también era un jodido renacuajo.</p><p>—Escuchen —Dijo el zorro, su voz diferente, más suave y joven. Pero la expresión en su rostro jovial completamente seria—. No tenemos tiempo que perder. YO no tengo más tiempo que perder. Así que presten completa atención porque el destino de Terra depende de que traigan a esos chicos sanos y salvos</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yyyyyyyyyyy eso fue todo. </p><p>¿Qué tal? </p><p>¿Qué les pareció? </p><p>Yo espero que les haya gustado, porque yo sí chillé en la primera escena. </p><p>Seguramente están algo confundidos y más con el final. Pero les aseguro que ya pronto se irán disolviendo. En el siguiente cap tendremos nuevos personajes en escena. ¿Quiénes creen que sean? <br/>Por cierto, si alguien no ubicó a alguno de este cap, estos son: </p><p>Kuroo Tetsurō y Bokuto Kōtaro, de Haikyū!! </p><p>Aomine Daiki y Akashi Seijūrō, de Kuroko no Basket. </p><p>Yamazaki Sōsuke, de FREE!! </p><p>Y Kurama, de Naruto, aunque en su versión humana es cosa mía su apariencia. Pero la zorruna si es de su anime, solo que mucho más pequeña. </p><p>Todo por ahora. </p><p>Ojalá y el cap sí les haya gustado.</p><p>Que Raziel me los cuide. </p><p>Besos y abrazos de oso. </p><p>Byeee.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yyyyyyy </p>
<p>¿Qué tal?</p>
<p>¿Qué les pareció? </p>
<p>¿Les gustó?</p>
<p>Bueno, es fue todo por el momento. ¿Algún comentario? </p>
<p>Ojalá y sí les haya gustado. </p>
<p>Muchísimas gracias por leer. Besos y abrazos de oso. Que Raziel me los cuide. </p>
<p>Hasta la próxima.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>